Love Me Hatefully
by BlueJayJazz
Summary: Warning; Smut and Slash. The Master and the Doctor, affixed with the violent urges of being the last of their kind. There is a fine line between love and hate, sometimes you can hardly tell the deference. Master/Doctor


**Love Me Hatefully **

by BlueJayJazz

**Warning: Smut and Slash. **

Kiss, a soft motion so tender and beautiful. It spoke of love, both platonic and not. It spoke of trust and understanding, every brush of skin upon skin was an explosion of emotion and flooded two bodies as one.

Kiss, a connection like no other, rivaling the metal bonds of telepathy joining two souls. It created an outlet for the link, creating a lock with no key that sealed two hearts together, like a flowering manacle of faith.

Kiss, lips upon lips, lips upon skin, lips trailing and pursing and moving against. Friction, pushing, wet flesh being bitten and massaged by tender teeth.

That was everything this kiss was not.

Nails digging into each other's backs, eyes locked and full of violent lust and passion. Lips bruised and tongues battling as they eliminated any space between the two hot and pulsing bodies.

Teeth pulled and tore, fingers pulling at hair and hips grinding to the sound of the drums.

Dudududum, dudududum.

The Master and his Doctor, the Doctor and his Master.

Let me dominate you, let me bully you, let me _hurt_ you.

Let me heal you, let me soothe you, let me…

Body against body, the conflict between the two evident in the brutality of their passion. One wanted to be oppressed and abused, but also to be the vent for his lover's madness, to heal him through being his punching bag.

And one wanted to oppress, to abuse, and to be bat shit crazy.

Dudududum, dudududum.

It set the pace for the two's lovemaking, but the beat was only heard by one of the two. And so the Master led the Doctor, telling him how it was through his vicious administrations, his vicious love.

And the Doctor didn't mind, he was used to being so strong and leading the others into the light, but it made him repress his soul inside to allow the pain of being a metaphorical messiah to be dissipated.

But now, underneath his insane lover, he could be free and be controlled. He could let go of his god complex and his leadership. He could allow the Master to be his guide into the darkness.

Dudududum, dudududum.

Bite, bit, kiss, kiss.

The Master lured the Doctor into the chasm of insanity, into the cloud of burning excitement and desire, enticing him with rough touches of fire, everywhere the Doctor had never known he wanted to be touched.

But he did, oh how he did. He longed for the contact, arching into the Master's caresses. The Doctor had never felt this way, this lovely throb deep inside, this incessant itch to be held and molded.

Dudududum, dudududum.

Sex was never a thing in the Doctor's live, a part of life he never indulged in.

Until now, with his precious Master pulling him deeper into the seas of madness.

He allowed himself to utterly let go, to be pulled away.

His clothes chucked, leaving him completely at the Master's mercy. The Doctor was glad the other Timelord had none.

The Doctor's body reacted instinctively to every ruthless passionate grope and stroke. Every drop of blood spilt was another moan of pleasure and ecstasy, for the Master knew how to turn pain into something so blissful and hot.

Callous hands rubbing and kneading. The Doctor wanted to be fondled, to be handled with no regards to his mind and humiliation and morals.

"Master… Master…"  
>A heavy mantra of cries and wanton pants of heat and bliss.<p>

The Doctor knew how the Master liked him to say his name.

Dudududum, dudududum.

"Little whore, little fucking bitch…" Expletives dropped from the Master's plump and bloodied lips, mind growing darker and more ravenous as he savored his trembling man beneath him. His taste, his touch, his sound…

The Master ate the Doctor up like the most delicious meal, drinking in the sounds of his euphoria, tasting the blood and sweat on his sweet skin, savoring the feeling of his hot and shaking body pushed against his own, the feeling of being inside him and pushing deeper.

Oh hot, oh how hot. The burning desire in his core made the Master growl with rotten greed. He wanted all of the Doctor, wanted all of him.

His thrusts and movements grew faster and more frantic and harsh, pounding against the Doctor, wanting to hear the yet to be heard cries of ultimate orgasm, wanting to feel the Doctor shudder with release and slight pain as it all fell away with that one final thrust.  
>And finally it happened, the Master bit down on the Doctor's neck as the smaller man jerked beneath him, coming so hard and violently, everything melting into that searing heat and pain and pleasure erupting inside him. The Doctor came so hard it hurt, latching onto the Master as he yowled out his rapture.<p>

The Master similarity released, slamming against the Doctor's limp hips one last time as warm wetness exploded inside the exhausted Timelord.

And they pulled away, covered in blood and cum and sweat and saliva, the craze fading away, panting as their orgasms left them drained.

The two then turned away from each other, nothing left to pull them together now that the passion had faded.

There was no more urge, no more lust, as they collapsed into sleep, laying in their mess caused by their less than love.

Not until next time, next time that less than a kiss grew into that soaring pounding universe-crashing connection of hateful pleasure.

**Fin**


End file.
